Evan Moss
Evan Moss is a character who appears as a minor character in The Lost and Damned and as a supporting character in The Ballad of Gay Tony. An ex-bodybuilder native to Arizona, Evan is the on-again, off-again boyfriend of nightclub owner Anthony "Gay Tony" Prince, and a major reason to why Tony uses drugs. Because of this, he is highly disliked by TBoGT's protagonist, Luis Fernando Lopez. Histroy Background Evan was an ex-bodybuilder in his native Arizona. He later moved to Liberty City and became a popular male model. He started dating Gay Tony and got him hooked on drugs. Luis warned Tony that Evan was a bad influence on him, though Evan and Tony continued to stick together even after breaking off and getting back together on several occasions. Because of this, Luis always disliked him, thinking him as a selfish, gold-digging leech that only stuck around for Tony's money and brought drugs into Tony's already complicated life. Events of The Ballad of Gay Tony Dating Tony Evan is first seen in the mission Bang Bang, dancing and singing to the Hall & Oates song "Maneater" in Tony's apartment. As Luis walks in looking for Tony, he playfully stands in his way until Luis cuts the record off. Evan taunts Luis as he asks for Tony, instigating a brief argumental confrontation. Evan brushes the insults off and informs him of Tony's location; passed out in his bedroom. As they leave, Evan asks to come along. Luis responds with a headbutt, breaking Evan's nose. Luis tells him to leave before they get back. As Luis heads out the door, Evan calls him a "fucking hetero." Death The next time Evan is seen is in the mission Frosting on the Cake, attending a coke party in Tony's apartment along with Rocco Pelosi, Gracie Ancelotti, and Sharon Morton. He decides to go along with Tony and Luis as they're headed out to buy some diamonds from a smuggler aboard the Platypus. Luis drives a Stretch E with Evan in the back while Tony heads there seperatly with his driver Costas. Word got out around town of the deal, and Ray Boccino hired Johnny Klebitz to intercept the deal and steal the diamonds. Johnny and some members of the Broker chapter of The Lost Brotherhood arrived and ambushed the deal, forcing Tony, Luis and Costas to escape in one car and Evan with a couple unnamed assosiates of Tony's. Evan flees with the diamonds while being pursued by Johnny and some other bikers, bleeting online from within the limo. Eventually, Johnny destroys the limo, and Evan attempts to escape on foot, only to be gunned down by Klebitz. His last known words, delivered by Bleeter, were "Cornered by bikerz. Eugh. Eugh. Eugh. 2 young 2 die". Trivia *Evan's nickname on Bleeter is TanMan89. *In Diamonds in the Rough, Evan does not have a band-aid on his broken nose, but in the crossover in TBoGT, Frosting on the Cake, his nose is clearly bandaged. *He has a generic female pedestrian voice which can be heard if the player attacks him, similar to Bernie Crane. *Luis has an strong disliking of Evan, as he complains about Evan to Tony at several points, breaks Evan's nose by headbutting him during Bang Bang, is quite coarse with him during Frosting on the Cake, and refers to his death as a good thing during Ladies' Night. This is most likely because Luis believes that Evan heavily contributed to Tony's drug addiction and troubled situation. *Like Billy Grey and Triad 1, Evan appears in both episodes, but not in GTA IV. Mission appearances ;The Lost and Damned * Diamonds in the Rough (Killed) ;The Ballad of Gay Tony * Bang Bang * Frosting on the Cake (Death; off-screen) Gallery Navigation de:Evan Moss es:Evan Moss fr:Evan Moss pl:Evan Moss Moss, Evan Moss, Evan Moss, Evan Category:Deceased characters